


Waiting At The Door

by bizarre_alien



Series: 2Dace Story Hub [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarre_alien/pseuds/bizarre_alien
Summary: Alas, 2D's lover had to leave the house to bring home the bacon. All day, he waited for the clock to turn and for his other half to appear at the door. So much peppermint tea, so much longing... He needed to see him, but time was in between them fighting tooth and nail to change.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: 2Dace Story Hub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Waiting At The Door

I tapped my finger against the counter as I sipped my peppermint tea with the utmost impatience. I eyed the clock once… Then twice… And then a third time. To my disappointment, the long hand of the clock only ticked forward four times. “A minute didn’t even pass yet?” I thought to myself as I took another gulp of my tea. I felt a drop trickle down my chin, but I didn’t bother to clean it up. I just let it drip onto my shirt. I sighed as I decided to have a staring contest with the clock once again. “Can it be four already?” I whined.

I heard footsteps come closer to me, but I didn’t even look to see who it was. I didn’t really care. “You know, staring at the clock doesn’t make time move faster. Why don’t you try doing something?” I heard Russel suggest as he put a hand on my shoulder. “He’ll be here soon enough.”

“But, I want to be the first one he sees when he gets through the door!” I huffed as I rested my head next to my cup of tea. “I’m hoping he gets here early…”

“I know, I know.” He chuckled at me. “I just don’t want you boring yourself to death.”

“Russel, the anticipation and tea drinking is enough entertainment to wait for the love of my life for…” I looked at the clock again and frowned. “Twenty more minutes…”

Russel gave me a confused look. “You’re just gonna sit here? For twenty minutes?”

I sighed as though I sold my soul. “Yes. It’ll be worth it!” All he could do was shake his head at me disapprovingly and leave me to my own devices. “It will be!” I shook my fist at his back and groaned at being alone all over again. “Nineteen…”

“Nineteen what?” Noodle popped up right next to me. She laughed as I flinched. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Yeah, you did!” I teased. “I have to wait nineteen more minutes until the love of my life walks through that door from filming!” I looked at the door longingly. “Maybe, he’ll come earlier! Who knows!”

“I think you’re gonna drive yourself crazy just staring at the door…” She pursed her lips.

“It’s not just the door, Noodle. I’m also looking at the clock!” I corrected proudly. I stopped to think about what I said and deflated my puffed up chest in shame. “Please, don’t judge me… I just miss him so much…”

“I know, I know.” Noodle smiled and patted my back. “He was gone for a while. But, there’s only... “ She looked at the clock. “Fifteen minutes?”

“Fifteen?” I gasped and nearly broke my neck to look at the clock. “Fifteen!” I clapped my hands full of excitement. “Any minute now!”

“Let’s hope it’s sooner than later!” Noodle giggled. “I’m off to the store. You need anything?”

“Other than my other half to get here?” I passed air through my lips. “Eggs, bread, tea, and snack cakes!” I crossed off the items from my mental shopping list.

“Got it!” Noodle typed the items into her phone, grabbed the keys for Stylo, and walked out. “Stay vigilant!”

“I will!” I laughed as she left. Upon the silence, I began to feel lonely. I took the last sip of my tea, but it was disappointingly cold. After a while, I glanced at the clock again. “Seven minutes!” I smiled as I felt my hope renew at the lucky number. “Maybe he’ll come in right now!”

“How did you know?” Murdoc snickered.

“For crying out loud…” I pinched my nose bridge.

“What? You weren’t looking for me?” Murdoc asked gloomily.

“No, I’m looking for-”

“Look, I know you hate me. I understand.”

“Murdoc, I-”

“I banged you up a bunch, I banged your girlfriends…”

“That’s not-”

“But, I’ve changed! I’ll prove it to you!” He ran into the kitchen without hearing what I had to say.

“Murdoc!” I called out to him frustrated and confused. It quickly subsided when he came back with a fresh cup of peppermint tea with the exact way that I like to fix it. “Oh… Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” He hugged me from the side. “You know, you’re my best mate!”

“Thanks!” I smiled at him awkwardly as he just stared at me. “You, uh…”

“Doing anything? No, not really.” He smiled at me eagerly. “You know, I did buy a tandem bike not too long ago. Let’s give it a spin, yeah?”

“I would, but I’m waiting for someone.” I clinked my fingers against the cup nervously. “He should be here any minute…”

Murdoc just stared at me defeated when he heard my words. “Right…” He sighed and sulked off.

“Sorry!” I shouted to him only to be met with him muttering to me that it was okay. I shrugged off that weird moment and decided to look at the clock again. It was a few minutes past four. “Oh!” I shot up and ran to the front door. “Come on, come on, come on!” I played with my fingers in anticipation as I listened out for a sign of life outside the door. My ears perked up when I heard a motorcycle pull up into the driveway. I felt my heart pick up the pace when the engine was killed and footsteps came closer to the door. When I heard the jingling of keys, I felt my body vibrate with excitement. The front door opened and I was greeted with the most beautiful image. There he was! Mr. Tall, Green, and Handsome! The gorgeous New Yorker with his pleather jacket, sexy hair, perfect face, and with all that muscle… I wanted to drool at the sight, but my body just jumped onto him. “Ace! You’re back!” I gave him a barrage of kisses. “I missed you so much! How was filming? Was it weird? Did you have to get into your old costume? How are-”

“Baby, please!” He laughed as he kissed me back. “That’s a lot of questions for a guy that just got home!”

“I know, but I’m just so happy!” I hugged him tightly with my arms and legs. I wanted to squeeze him as tightly as I could. “You need to tell me everything!”

“You know I will!” He kissed my neck and carried me to the couch. I didn’t budge when he sat down. “I’m guessing you’re comfortable on my lap?”

“Yes!” I got myself extra comfy without breaking contact. “Now… Tell me everything!” I rested my head on his shoulder as he started.

“First of all, I did have to get into that old getup from the classic show. I can’t even tell you how wrong that felt! And not only did I have to get into that, but they gave us the stalest, blandest breakfast you could ever eat!” He recalled as he subconsciously began to pet me. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, being back in action with my boys was the greatest! I just wish they let us grow up a bit, you know? You got thirty year olds playing teenagers, for crying out loud!”

“That is pretty weird!” I giggled at his animated nature. He was just so much fun! Even when he was telling a story! I watched him recall everything and it made me fall in love all over again. The little voices he used for the powerpuff girls, the motions he made with his hands, the overall impeccable storytelling skills… I couldn’t help but to breathe out a sigh with a heart full of love, and he seemed to have noticed.

“Babe?” He chuckled at my face. “You okay?”

“I love you…” I smiled like the pathetic lovesick loser that I was. “I love you, so much…”

It looked like he wanted to tease me, but all he could do was give me a sweet kiss on the cheek. “I love you too, blue.” He pressed his forehead against mine. “You wanna go lay down?”

“That sounds good.” I giggled at the sudden affection. I felt my cheeks burning, but I didn’t care. “Maybe we can play some tunes? Your story might need a soundtrack!” I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You already know that it does!” He laughed as he grabbed my hips to lift us up. “Alright! Let’s move!” We laughed at our own goofiness all the way up to our room to enjoy our company privately.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we're trapped at home... Might as well write a bunch of fanfiction to stay sane... Shout out to all the 2Dace supporters! 😂💖


End file.
